Jokes on You!
by Rosabelleee
Summary: When Luce, discovers her Uncle, Alfred Pennyworth is threatened by the Joker, she finds herself falling into a trap! Will Batman be there to save her? Or will it be too late... JOKES ON YOU!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the DC Universe... only Luce!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_ Jokes on You_

I didn't know what to do.

I sat cross-legged, in front of the crackling fire place. The heat was slightly burning my face, but I didn't mind much of it. In front of me, laid out was a joker playing card, and words sprawled out on a piece of ripped paper: _Come and play! HA HA _I flipped the piece of paper and found another sentence written out: _or your old uncle finds himself smiling... HA _

My head began to ache slightly as I kept thinking about it, and I felt almost sick to my stomach.

Behind me, the door of the sitting room creaked open. I quickly slipped the joker card and the note in the pocket of my hoodie, and stood up.

"Lucinda, dear, I've brought you some herbal tea, and freshly baked biscuits." Alfred walked over to the small table that sat in the room, and placed the tray on the edge, while placing the contents on the tray on the marble table. I watched his simple innocence. He didn't deserve to get hurt, it was me who deserved the punishment.

"Thank you, Uncle Alfred, you are too generous." I smiled, walking over and taking a seat. The hot steaming tea was poured into a small teacup, and I sipped it slowly. Alfred smiled at me slightly,

"Master Bruce had told me to inform you that he will be home in an hour." And with that, he left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts. I pulled out the playing card once again, and stared at it. The edges were slightly burnt, and the card itself was dirty. My fingers began to shake. I blanched out, and tucked it away again, feeling fear in the pit of my stomach. Fear for Alfred's sake. Should I tell Bruce about this? No, he didn't give a shit about me. He only cared about his money, and he was a playboy. Oh, he even tried to play me!

Alfred was my god damned uncle, and I had to do something about it.

I shot up from the chair, and made a run for it to my room. It was just down the hall from the sitting room, nestled away in the corner. It even had its own private bathroom.

In my closet, I pulled out a pair of dark, skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a fitted black leather jacket. As soon as I changed, I brushed out my long black waves, and slipped into my tall, narrow boots.

Now I had to figure out a plan in case I ran into Alfred, or even Bruce...

I stepped out into the hall silently, closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway slowly, listening for anything peculiar. Nothing out of the ordinary, so I jogged a little bit. I made my way around the manor, until I found a secluded side door, secretly hidden. Letting out a heavy sigh, I pushed it open, and ran down across the cobbled path along the side of the manor, and found my motorbike parked alongside the shrubs that lined brick walls. My heart was racing. First being from my escape from the house, and the fear of getting caught, second was, of Alfred.

I needed to get into the city. The Joker would be clever enough to find me, I had this gut wrenching feeling.

I steered the motorbike to a secret, secluded gate along the side of the stone walls that surrounded the manor grounds, and pushed it out onto the quiet country road. As quickly as possible, while slipping my helmet on, I revved the engine, and shot out onto the main highway, and headed into the city limits.

The skyscrapers of downtown twinkled in the distance, mesmerizing me. The city lights were what kept me here, in Gotham. Even of it's crime rate, it was a city I loved to dearly to leave behind.

After driving for a rough twenty minutes, I noticed a Lamborghini driving towards me, on the otherside of course, but I mildly panicked. It was Bruce. It was high likely he wouldn't notice me, but Bruce was strange sometimes, that he could figure it out. He was intelligent enough.

_Shut the compliments up! He's a stupid, arrogant bastard! _I flinched, accidently swerving my bike. A shriek escaped my lips, and my heart pumped. Being only of twenty years old, Bruce and Alfred had not let me out into the city alone.

_You are not yet responsible enough to withstand the crime in the city._ Bruce argued._ You are not to go out when the sun sets, but during the day, i'll be a little more flexible._ It was so stupid! I thought. He wasn't to control my life.

I growled beneath my helmet, and revved the engine, accelerating harder. The Lamborghini drove by smoothly, but I couldn't help but notice that the Lamborghini made a loud squealing noise of acceleration. _Hope he doesn't follow me ... it'll draw much more attention to myself. _

As soon as I entered downtown, I calmed my driving a little, and headed towards the narrows. _My best bet when it comes to the Joker finding me. I can give him whatever he wants, and I'll just get out of there. _

My bike glided smoothly, and I found myself heading across a bridge and through a secluded neighbourhood of townhomes, and apartment houses, before I found myself through an industrial area, and then another bridge. The bridge which led out to the narrows. I swallowed hard, and drove through. Of course, attention was drawn to the bright lights of my bike, and a female figure driving it, but I ignored the hard stares of the homeless, and the creeps, and drove around.

In front of me, a large bus was driving towards me. I felt my skin crawl, and I just kept driving. Ignoring the eery feeling.

As soon as the bus drove past me, I felt something hook around me, and pull me off my bike. My bike then rode itself out into the river, and dissapeared beneath the half ice covered surface.

I let out a yelp, but nothing of a scream. I was thrown into the back of the bus, from the back emergency door, and I cried out in pain.

"Well, _uh..._ it's Luce, isn't it?" He smacked his lips, and flipped me on my back. I let out a low moan of pain. "So nice to see you, instead of your uh.. old uncle! You are a little more... uh, unbreakable! I like that!" He cackled, shaking his greasy hair around.

"Fun is my first name... uh..." He grinned. "Jokes on you!" He lifted me and threw me, and then burst out laughing, falling over onto the seats, and literally began bawling his eyes out in laughter. Fora good five minutes, he would not stop.

"You find this funny?" I yelled, struggling, feeling pain course through my bones. I began pulling my bike helmet off, which was a stupid idea. Joker simply got up, and looked up to somebody. One of his henchmen.

I never got a chance to see who was behind me _for sure_, when I felt a strong pressure.

"Sleep tight, pretty angel! Don't let the bed bugs... _**bite**_." He growled out the last word, before I felt a strong pinch behind my neck, and I slumped into a pit of darkness.

* * *

Okay! So... my first Joker fanfic. It's unedited, but I wanted to post it!

Comments?


End file.
